Shenanigans Episode 126
Recap Season: Summer A young sailor comes into Shenanigans with his mother who is consoling him. His friend died in a rowboat when a move tree attacked him from Beardrop Island north of Cawksport. Gwathir I Sindel and Doreen agree and heads north. On the 2nd day they run into a Kobold Funeral for Snook Snook. Doreen and Gwathir observe respectfully as he is laid to rest. On the 3rd day, in the evening they find a forest giant corpse over the bridge over the Lamdoon River. The giant was killed by a ballista. The party go around the giant and head into Kurshwikk. The locals say the giant were going to attack the down, but was ballista on boats killed it. The Doreen and Gwathir take a boat over to Cawksport. They arrive in Cawksport and find very little ships in harbor but a flurry of activity in the town. It appears that in 2 days the Festival of the Sea Men will begin. The party ask the harbormaster about news of people being attacked on the north side of the island, but the harbormaster knows nothing about that. Doreen and Gwathir take a rowboat to the north side of the island from a chatty rower. They arrive to find a crowd watching the Festival of the Sea Men practice runs across the bay. The enter the nearby village of New Sweden and speak to a village elder, Old Alice, who knows about "the dead trees" that came to life to get revenge for turning trees into boats. Old Alice takes the party over to Old May's house, where Old May claims the one tree in her yard came to life and killed a man 3 weeks ago. The tree appears normal at the moment, but Old May says it used to be in her backyard. The party investigate the spot the tree used to be at, and there is a pit. The tree itself appears dead with no leaves on it's branches, Gwathir casts detect magic and finds the tree is moderately magical. Gwathir looks around and sees a tree in the backyard of Old Jenna's backyard also radiates magic. They talk about how the trees in the village were planted by their grandparents when the town was founded. The party also meets their hairdresser who speaks elvish poorly. Old May taught her elvish, but Old May has since forgot the elven language. Gwathir casts Know Alignment on the tree in Old May's yard and it radiates evil. Gwathir convinces Old May to let them chop down the tree, and Doreen gets to work. When the tree is chopped down it no longer has an alignment. Doreen then chops down the evil tree in Old Jenna's backyard as well. The party ask for a place to stay overnight and Old May says she'll put them up for the night. In the middle of the night Doreen and Gwathir wake up and hear the trees moving. Gwathir looks out the window and sees a undead tree is blocking the view. Doreen uses her Stormstar Mace to chain-lighting the undead trees outside. The first tree is killed outright and the a 2nd tree catches on fire. Doreen and Gwathir magic missile the trees on the rest of the undead trees. Then 3 dead houseplants attacks the party but are also defeated. However in the fight Old May's table and breaks some of her porcelain figurines. Gwathir spends the night putting the figurines back together. A few hours later in the night Old May wakes up and sees the mess and passes out. The next day in the morning Doreen heads to a carpenter, random male name, and hires them to fix the table. Old May wakes up in the morning and is understanding of the chaos. The party scouts the nearby woods, what Gwathier invisible. They come across the hairdresser from yesterday. They question her, but she is cagey in her answers saying that she isn't a Arbomancer and the party don't have legal authority. Doreen ties up the hairdresser to a tree and casts fear, but the hairdresser resists. Doreen then sics her undead hands to crawl all over the hairdresser. The hairdresser using Necromancer ability takes control of the undead hands. Doreen's undead hands start to attack Gwathir. Gwathir levitates up into the hair. Doreen explodes the Arbomancer Hairdresser with the Stormstar mace. Doreen then takes control back of her undead hands. Gwathir levitates back to the ground. Doreen heals up Gwathir. The party return to the village. The village is gathered around Old May's house, looking at the defeated undead trees from last night. Gwathir casts "Know Alignment" on Old May and she radiates innocent old lady. Old May serves Doreen and Gwathir a mayo salad. The party travel back to Shenanigans. Back in Shenanigans the young sailor is still there. They explain they stopped the Arbomancer, but the sailor suggests that her teacher is still at large. Neal saying "Don't Ya Know" Counter: 24 Experience 3000 exp (given after session ended) Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans Significant Locations * Bergshire * Kurshwikk * Beardrop Island: Cawksport, New Sweden, Category:Shenanigans Episodes